Pokemon Rejuvenation: Love in Paradise
by Rider of Black 00
Summary: Melia and Venam go on a well-earned vacation after several weeks of gruelling work. There, they proceed to spend the day relaxing, all while reflecting on the bond between them. Melia x Venam one-shot for Valentine's Day.


**Welcome everyone to my Valentine's Day one-shot, based on Pokémon Rejuvenation. As one might expect, it'll focus on Melia x Venam and takes place in a slightly altered universe. It'll revolve around a comment Venam said in Episode 9: No Time Left to Lose where she talks about going on a holiday with just her and Melia, and what better place to take a vacation that at Telia Resort? That said, I hope you all enjoy this light and fluffy piece I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Rejuvenation; it is the property of its creators.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Gearen City, the second largest city in Aevium right behind Grand Dream City. The air was crisp and clean, the birds were chirping in the sky and the sounds of trainers battling against each other could be heard. The city's main attraction was the Gearen Laboratory, a vast building where budding trainers began their Aevium League challenge. Working diligently inside the laboratory was the newly established professor Melia, who recently took over the job in place of her adoptive father, Jenner. The teenage girl was dressed up for the occasion, wearing a short black skirt that reached above her knees, a long-sleeved white button-up shirt, and a white lab coat over her body, her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. Though she enjoyed her new job greatly, it was incredibly tiring for her, especially in the last few weeks where an influx of new trainers had signed up for the Aevium League. Thankfully, today was a quiet day in the laboratory, enabling the blonde teen to kick her feet up for once.

"Phew…never thought I'd be able to kick back and relax for the day." Melia sighed in content, reclining on one of the plush sofas in the main lobby, the door to the break room opening as Ren brought out a tray with two cups of coffee on it.

"Indeed, but look on the bright side; Aeviums' popularity has grown dramatically in the last few months. If it keeps growing like this, then we'll be able to surpass the most popular regions in the world, even Kanto." Ren smiled, placing the tray on the table as he offered Melia a cup before taking a seat himself. "Here, I made it to your liking."

"Thank you." The blonde smiled back at Ren, accepting the cup as she took a small sip of coffee. She had known the raven-haired teen for quite a long time and despite some bumps in the road, their friendship had remained steadfast. Ren was content with wearing his usual attire; a white shirt, black trousers and a grey jacket, though he didn't have his black scarf around his neck as it was a fairly warm day today. As he was the former assistant of Professor Jenner, he was more than happy to put his expertise to use in helping Melia around the lab.

"So how is Venam going? You still catch up with her every day?" The raven-haired teen inquired casually.

"Most definitely, but as you would expect it hasn't been the easiest thing these last few weeks. With all the incoming challengers who have just started their journey, the poor girl's been swamped with requests for a Gym Battle. It got so bad, that her own mother had to substitute for her a few times. What I wouldn't give to have a holiday with her one of these days…" Melia answered, sighing dreamily at the end of the last sentence.

"The three of us aren't the only ones who've been swamped with their duties; Saki's been trying her best to keep the Blakeory Corporation afloat following that controversy from a while ago, Aelita's managed to maintain Sheridan Village's peaceful atmosphere, though not without her own set of problems, and Julius hasn't been able to sit still, constantly flying from region to region to ensure there's no issue with the nuclear power plants he helped to develop. Not to mention the fact that as the newly appointed Champion of Aevium, he also has a lot of battles on his plate." Ren chimed in, listing off the various difficulties his friends have been facing while reclining on the plush sofa. "Remember when we were kids, and we didn't have so much on our plates? Those were the good days…"

"I do as well, but our easy lives ended the moment Team Xen tried to kidnap me in Goldenwood Forest. From that moment, we were forced to grow up earlier than we should have and take on the role of Aeviums' protectors when nobody else would." The blonde added, taking another sip of coffee as the automatic doors to the laboratory opened up, attracting her attention as a big smile formed on her face. "Venam, it's so good to see you! Come, take a seat!"

"Anything for you, Melia." Venam smiled, quickly making her way to the table and took a seat. Like with Ren, the purple-haired girl was content with wearing her usual outfit; a sleeveless black shirt, a short white skirt, and thigh-high black socks. As one would expect from her, she had a cheery, but tired look in her eyes, however she seemed a lot more upbeat than usual. "You'll never guess what happened today; I finally got them in the mail!"

"Got what in the mail?" The raven-haired teen inquired, watching Venam fish out a pair of tickets from her skirt pocket.

"I ordered a pair of week-long passes to Telia Resort for me and Melia. I figured that we deserved a break after all the hard work we put in these last few weeks." The purple-haired girl stated, a look of joy overcoming the blonde's face.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much, Venam!" Melia smiled, firmly hugging her friend in gratitude as a slightly disappointed look appeared on Ren's face.

"S-So it's just the two of you then?" He double checked with her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for leaving you out Ren, but I've been planning this for a long time now, and I finally got the opportunity to get the passes. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get a holiday in the near future." Venam replied, as his look of disappointment soon turned to one of understanding.

"I see…in that case, I'll keep an eye on the place while you two are away. Don't worry, the lab won't burn down on Day One; you can trust me on that." Ren pledged, a smile forming on Melia's face.

"Thanks Ren. I do feel a little bad about leaving you here on your own, but I'm sure you can handle it." She replied.

"Don't worry about that, I gave Aelita a call earlier about my plans this week, and she told me that she's more than willing to help out as her situation has taken a turn for the best." The purple-haired girl reassured her friend, a determined look soon appearing on her face. "Now let's get you ready; I'll be happy to help you pack your stuff for the week."

"S-Sure…" Melia replied, a cry of surprise escaping from her mouth as Venam quickly dragged her to Melia's room.

**Telia Resort: 1 hour later**

The duo had arrived at the resort via boat, grateful that the waters between the Floria and Terajuma Islands were nice and calm. As they had expected, the place was packed with tourists from various regions who have heard of the resorts' luxurious atmosphere; a vast improvement from the last time they were here when Angie's presence in Kristiline Town scared the tourists away. They waited patiently in line for around twenty minutes until it was their turn, with the duo approaching the front desk as they were soon greeted by the resort's manager, Tesla.

"Welcome to the Telia Resort, how can I help you tod—Melia, Venam, it's so good to see you two again!" The older woman greeted the two, shaking their hands firmly.

"It's so good to see you as well, Tesla." Melia beamed, pleased that she gets to see her favourite member of the Elite 8 once again. "And how is Amber going these days?"

"Pretty well; her career as a Rockstar is nice and steady, and she hasn't been swamped with as many gym battles as you'd expect." The red-haired woman smiled, neatly tidying up her long red dress.

"Lucky…" Venam chimed in quietly, a puzzled expression appearing on Melia's face.

"That's odd…several of the other leaders have experienced an influx of challengers. Why does Amber have so little?" The blonde inquired.

"Keep this between you and me, but I believe a lot of challengers are experiencing trouble with Valarie. Her field is just too powerful for most trainers to handle." Tesla whispered to them.

"That makes a lot of sense actually. I did have Valarie call me the other day over the lack of trainers that managed to defeat her. Once our vacation's over, I'll organise a meeting with her to see what we can do about it." Melia replied, with Venam handing the passes over to Tesla. "That aside, we would like to stay here for the week."

"No problem! Let me see what suite we have reserved for you two." The older woman smiled, handing the passes back to them as she hopped onto the computer and quickly went through the list of bookings for the week. "Says here that you two have Suite 1A; now that's quite the coincidence."

"Hahahahaha, yeah. It is quite the coincidence!" Venam chuckled, with Melia turning to her briefly. "That was the same suite we were given when we first got here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. That entire day was so eventful that I forgot what suite we slept in that night. Still, I wonder if it looks the same as it did back then." The blonde mused to herself, accepting the key from Tesla gratefully.

"Have a most wonderful week, you two!" The older woman called out, the duo shooting her a smile as they exited the main building and made the short trek to Suite 1A. Venam inserted the key into the lock and twisted it, holding a firm grip on the door knob as she opened it slowly, the duo stepping inside as they gazed at the interior in awe. The suite had gone through a few improvements since their last visit; the walls were now covered in a vivid crimson paint, a few paintings were hung up on walls as decorative pieces, and the kitchen appliances have been upgraded to the latest models available on the market. Even the television inside the master bedroom has been upgraded to the latest model, with an impressive 65-inch screen.

"Wow, this place looks amazing! Tesla sure spent her money well re-decorating the place." Melia commented, placing her suitcases on the floor as Venam eyed up the brochure resting beside the complimentary fruit basket on the counter.

"Hey, they have a list of activities available in this brochure. Come, let's have a quick peek." The purple-haired girl called out, gesturing Melia to have a look as she promptly opened it up. "Now let's see here, they have a 5-star spa just like back then. They also have their famous hot springs, something which we didn't get to try out due to its scheduled maintenance. Ah, now this is something new; water-skiing. Sounds like fun!"

"It does, but it says here that due to vandals sabotaging the boats, it won't be available for a few more days. A shame, but it's not like we won't get a chance to try it out." The blonde chimed in, her eyes shifting towards a treasure hunt scheduled for a couple days' time. "Now that looks exciting! Who knows what we could find buried at the beach?"

"While I do like the idea, I'm not so sure whether it's a kid's activity only, or if anyone could attend the event." Venam replied, an idea soon forming in her head. "Why don't we relax on the beach for an hour or so while we decide on what activity to do?"

"Good idea! Nothing beats a relaxing swim at the beach; it shouldn't take us long to get ready for it." Melia agreed to the idea, the duo heading off into separate rooms to get changed.

**0000**

The two girls made their way to a fairly empty part of the beach, wishing to spend some private time on their own to recollect a few cherished memories they have. Having set up their towels and applied a sufficient amount of sunscreen on their bodies, the duo soon proceeded to lie down in the shade of their parasols as they began shooting the breeze with one another.

"Ahhh…this is the life." Melia cooed in bliss, resting her head on her hands. Her outfit of choice was a black two-piece swimsuit that suited her figure very well.

"Indeed, I'm so glad I was able to get those passes in time; they were selling like hot cakes, I tell you what!" Venam chuckled lightly, her outfit consisting of a purple one-piece swimsuit. "I gotta say Mels, you look really great in that bikini!"

"O-Oh…t-thanks." The blonde stammered, a faint blush forming on her face upon hearing those words. Had it been anyone else, she would've been creeped out by the sudden compliment. But to hear those words from Venam felt…comforting, if not outright natural. "Y-You look pretty great as well."

"Thank you." The purple-haired girl chimed back, putting on a pair of sunglasses she had in her bag. "You remember the first time we were here, when we proposed a contest of sorts to see who looked the best in their swimsuit? Hahaha! I can't believe Saki thought she had a chance when you were in the running."

"It may have been fun and games back then, but the petty arguing between you, her and Amber got on my nerves. I'm just grateful that neither of you are at each other's throats anymore." Melia replied, her mind wandering elsewhere. "Speaking of which, do you remember what happened to Julius that day? My word, was the sight of his battered body uneasy to see. I don't know what he did to anger those Kecleon, but they showed him absolutely no mercy at all."

"He confided to me about the truth behind that incident. Apparently, that request he was given involved stealing some contraband from the Kecleon shop in Route 2. He doesn't know what the item was exactly, but the client insisted that he stole it, stating that its value would be greatly reduced had he bought it. So he did as he was told and stole the item, only for the Kecleon to catch him in the act and warp him to some dungeon populated with its kin, where they chased him for who knows how long before attacking him. The only reason he got out alive was because someone else got warped to the dungeon." Venam informed her.

"Well, I do feel for him, but I hope he learnt a lesson about the consequences of stealing." Melia replied, gazing up at the sky. "So, what was the reason you chose to take me on a vacation with you? Asides form catching a break, that is."

"You remember when we went to West Gearen to deal with that green fog that plagued the area? How I mentioned my desire to kick back and relax with you after all the hard work we put in to stop Team Xen's plans? I just remembered that desire the other day and decided to make it a reality." The purple-haired girl admitted, stretching her as she soon felt a slight pain in them. "Gah! I think I might've pulled a muscle."

"Not to worry, we can go to the hot springs to ease the pain. I remember the glowing review Aelita gave of them after she had pulled a leg muscle during her training. Come, I'll help carry your stuff." The blonde offered, with Venam shooting her a grateful look as she picked up her equipment, before the duo promptly made their way to the hot springs.

Upon arriving there, they managed to find a spring that had no other people inside it and set themselves up. Gently lowering herself into the warm water, Melia felt a sense of overwhelming relief course her body, the blonde helping Venam enter the spring as she too felt invigorated by the water.

"Ahhh…now that's the stuff. I can just feel the pain melt away." Venam sighed blissfully, the water easing up the pain in her arm as the duo proceeded to sit on the bottom. "A shame that we couldn't get to try this out back then, because from the look on your face, you really needed it."

"Really? Because I don't recall feeling that ill that day." Melia inquired; a look of curiosity etched on her face.

"Melia, you were on the verge of collapsing. Your face was incredibly pale, and you were sweating up a storm. Then again, it might've been a side-effect of all the stress you had at the time, which is understandable given what we were all going through back then." The purple-haired girl told her, a small hint of firmness in her voice before a sigh escaped her mouth. "However, I also contributed to your poor state. My constant fighting with Saki and Amber must've made things worse. I'm sorry, Melia…"

"No need to apologize, it's in the past and you three moved on from it. Therefore, I see no reason to judge you for your actions back then." The blonde replied cheerily, reclining back in the hot spring as she let the water warm her up. "Quick question, how much did those passes' cost?"

"Quite a bit, but nothing that I couldn't pay for. The best thing is that once you buy them, you can access any of the resort's luxuries without paying an additional charge." Venam answered, before realising where Melia was going with this question. "You don't have to worry about paying me back, Mels."

"R-Really? Because a part of me feels bad that I'm essentially getting a free holiday on your dime." Melia commented, only for Venam to wave her hand in the air.

"As I said, you don't have to pay me back. In fact, having you here with me is payment enough." The purple-haired girl shot a smile at Melia, with the blonde smiling back as her CyberNav soon started vibrating underneath her towel. "Hmmm? Who could be calling you at this time?"

"It's not a call I received, but a notification…" The blonde replied, drying off her hands as she picked up her device and read the message she received. "As I expected, it is a notification. I saw something else in the catalogue that interested me, a quick meeting at Amber's nightclub right before the late evening banquet. I figured we could catch up with her when we're lucky."

"I don't have a problem with it, but I don't want to get out of the hot spring just yet. After all, the water feels so good that I can just drift asleep here…" Venam sighed in content, lowering herself slightly so that only her head and shoulders were above the water.

"I could as well, but I don't think it'll be wise to do so. Otherwise, the heat could very well cook us." Melia giggled lightly, relaxing beside Venam as the duo continued to converse with one another over everyday topics.

**0000**

Melia and Venam finally let the hot springs after an additional twenty minutes, the duo making their way back to their suite to get changed for the meeting at the night club. The purple-haired girl was content with selecting the outfit she had to change into during her first trip into the future, which consisted of a red plaid jacket over a black and white button up shirt with matching black jeans, topped off with a pair of black boots. The blonde had liked Venam's outfit a lot, so she decided to try out her own version of it, which consisted of a black jacket over a white-sleeved shirt decorated with red and blue triangles, much like the ones on her beloved Togekiss. She also wore a pair of black trousers and matching black loafers that she shined up for the night, the duo checking themselves in the mirror to iron out any imperfections.

"Looking good tonight, Mels!" Venam complimented her, tidying up her hair.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself." Melia replied, tidying up her hair as well. After the duo were fully satisfied with how they looked, they left the suite and made their way towards the main hotel, where the night club was situated. Waiting patiently in line to enter, the duo was handed menus for the banquet by a member of the resort staff, with a second member unlocking the door as the crowd eagerly made their way inside. As they had expected, the stage lights were on at full bore, changing colors every few seconds as the crowd was bedazzled by the amazing spectacle. However, it was upon the arrival of the Rockstar herself that caused the crowd to go wild, with Amber waving politely at the crowd.

"Talk about a crowd, this is easily one of the largest I have ever seen in my short career. Guess you're all eager for the banquet, right?" Amber commented, causing a few people in the crowd to chuckle. The redhead opted to wear her usual outfit for the night, which consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt, a red skirt that reached just above her knees, alongside red socks and matching sneakers. "Before we begin to chow down, I would like to thank you all for making your way here. Around a year ago, this place was facing some serious financial issues due to the lack of tourists, no thanks to Team Xen. However, in the last few months you all pulled through and brought this place back to life, enabling us to cover the cost for some new additions that have proven to be very popular. So from the bottom of my heart, my mothers, and all the staff here, I would like to thank you all for keeping the party alive. But enough with the sentimental stuff, I'm sure you're all ready to stuff yourselves silly; in that case, let commence the feast!"

Opening the door to the banquet room, the redhead stepped back as the crowd eagerly entered the next room, with Melia and Venam staying behind so they could talk to Amber. "Wow, who would've thought Amber could say something like that?" Venam cracked a joke to herself.

"She matured quite a bit while you were in your…predicament so to speak." Melia commented, her eyes lighting up as she saw her friend approach the duo. "Amber, it's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Melia. Why am I not surprised to see you by Venam's side?" The redhead teased, a faint blush appearing on the duo's faces.

"F-For your information, I planned this holiday just for us!" Venam stammered back, with Amber raising her hands in the air.

"Woah, chill out. I mean you both no harm." She replied casually, before taking in a quick breath. "So how have things been going for you these past few weeks?"

"Busy; absolutely busy. With all the influx of new trainers coming to challenge the Aevium league, neither of us have had much time to kick back and relax, so we decided to go on a little vacation to recharge our batteries. Don't worry, Ren's keeping an eye on the lab while we're away." The blonde answered.

"Heh, poor guy's gonna get overwhelmed without you around. Perhaps you should reward him with a break once you two get back." Amber chuckled, the duo mulling over her idea.

"Yeah, it only seems fair when you consider that we essentially left him with our work." The purple-haired girl agreed, only for a low gurgle to resonate from her stomach. "S-Sorry about that, but I'm starving" She chimed in, a hint of embarrassment in her tone.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I shouldn't keep you two from your dinner. Come, you can sit with me tonight." The redhead offered, gesturing the duo to follow her into the dining room which they did. Upon entering, the trio quietly took their seats as they gazed in awe at the massive amount of food resting on the various tables in the center of the room, the sheer variety a sight to behold.

"Wow…there's so much food to try out, I don't know where to begin." Venam gushed in awe.

"Well we can begin by going over how it works. See, you don't get the food yourself, rather you have the waiters deliver it to you; a nice little convenience, don't you think? As to how you get their attention, you pick up the buzzer on your table and raise it in the air before pressing it, like so…" Amber explained the rules, taking the buzzer and pressed down on it. Less than a minute later, a waiter arrived at their table, with Melia and Venam caught off-guard by who was serving them.

"Good evening ladies, how can I—Melia, Venam? Is that really you?" Julius exclaimed, the duo outstretching their hands as he eagerly shook them. "It's so good to see you two again!"

"Likewise, Julius, it's been far too long since we last caught up with each other. I must say, you look really nice in that suit." Melia complimented him.

"Well it is the proper uniform for my role, so I make sure it's all nice and tidy." He replied, brushing off any dust that might've fallen onto his black five-piece suit. "You both look rather lovely as well."

"Thanks Jules." Venam smiled at him, a question soon forming in her mind. "Since when did you start working here? I thought you were busy enough as it is."

"It's a part-time job for him; he helps out whenever mom needs an extra hand around the place." Amber answered, with the young teen giving a nod of confirmation.

"Considering that Lady Tesla allows me to sleep under her roof, it's only fair that I repay her kind act anyway I can." Julius chimed in, quickly taking out his notepad. "Now, have you three chosen what you would like yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I'll go for a bit of this, a bit of that, and plenty of that." The blonde pointed out her choices from the menu, with the young teen jotting them down.

"I'll go for my usual tonight, Jules." Amber chimed in.

"As for me, well I'll like a bit of this, a bit of that, a whole lot of that…" Venam began, listing off several options that intrigued her, with Julius shooting her a quick look that indicated his lack of surprise regarding her indulgent attitude.

"Very well, I'll be sure to deliver your food as soon as possible." He pledged, making his way to the table as the other two shot Venam a look similar to the one he gave her.

"What? I figured that there's nothing wrong with me indulging myself tonight." The purple-haired girl defended her actions.

"We've got no problem with it at all, it's just that it doesn't surprise us at all." The redhead quipped.

"But if the food is as good as it looks, then I can't blame her for choosing to pig out on it. Heck, I might go for seconds once I'm done with my initial meal." Melia added.

"Don't bother; if I don't finish mine then I'll let you have the leftovers." Venam replied, the trio waiting eagerly for their meals. Though it took a few minutes, they were soon pleasantly surprised to see Julius pushing a mobile tray table towards their table.

"Sorry for the wait, but your food has arrived. We also throw in some complimentary drinks in the case that any of you feel thirsty." He chimed in, placing the plates and glasses on the table, bowing politely to them before leaving the trio to their meal.

"As the old saying goes; two, four, six, eight. Dig in, don't wait!" Amber chimed in, the trio digging into their food as they were soon blessed by the intoxicating taste of the food.

"My word, this roast pork is to die for. Not only is it succulent and juicy, but its very soft as well. And the potatoes; sweet mercy, these potatoes are divine. You really spared no expense when it comes to the food." The blonde gushed with awe.

"If you thought the pork is amazing, then wait until you try the chicken. It just slides off the bone so easily and is full of juices." The redhead chimed in, using her napkin to wipe away a splash of juice that was on the side of her mouth.

"Forget about the chicken, you've got to try out the duck breast. It's easily one of the best things I have every tried, next to mom's butterscotch pie of course." Venam added, taking a small sip of water. "And the salad; the salad is so fresh and crisp that I could spend the rest of today eating it. And then there's the rice; it tastes so good that words could barely do it justice."

The trio continued to eat and talk to one another, spending the next thirty minutes trying out various foods that were available, until neither of them could eat another morsel, no matter how tantalising it looked. Petting their full bellies lightly, the three girls watched Julius arrive back with the mobile tray table as he began stacking the used plates onto it. "I assume you enjoyed your meal tonight?" He inquired.

"Definitely; make sure you give my compliments to the chef." The purple-haired girl chimed in. "By the way, would it be possible to have someone bring food to us later tonight? I might feel like something the next day."

"Normally, such a thing isn't possible, but I'll see what I can do for you." Julius promised, wheeling the tray away as Melia stretched her arms gently.

"Whew, today was a most exhausting one. I hope you don't mind if Venam and I retire to our suite for the night." She commented.

"Go for it; I still have a few small tasks to do so I won't be able to pay you a visit. Good night you two, I hope you enjoy the rest of your week here!" Amber said her goodbyes, watching the duo get off their seats and make their way back to their suite.

**0000**

The duo spent the night chatting amongst each other, recalling a wide variety of memories they made on their journey, ranging from the heartbreaking, to the heart-warming. Eventually, they decided to retire to the master bedroom for the night, quickly changing into their pyjamas as they hopped into the bed and switched on the large television.

"Today was amazing, it feels so good to be able to kick back and relax after all the hard work we've put in." Melia sighed in content, resting her head on the pillow as the movie they were watching started rolling to the end credits.

"I'm just glad it isn't over yet; there's so many fun activities to do in the upcoming days that I don't know where to even begin." Venam stated, taking another quick look through the brochure before putting it aside. "We can decide what to do tomorrow. For now, I'm content to spend the rest of the night in this warm, comfy bed."

"Same here." The blonde began, turning to face Venam with a look of sincerity in her eyes. "Venam, thank you so much for taking me with you on this holiday. I really mean it."

"No need to thank me, I've been wanting some private time with you for ages, and now that we're alone, I can finally get this off my chest…" The purple-haired girl replied, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Melia, I love you so much."

"V-Venam!" Melia exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden confession. "Y-You love me?"

"Yes…I've felt this way for a long time now, but I was too scared to confess my feelings to you in case I get rejected. But now…now I'm no longer afraid. I love you Melia; I always have, and I always will." Venam confessed, her blush intensifying as a blush soon crept up onto Melia's cheeks.

"Y-You don't have to worry about me rejecting you, because I love you dearly as well. You have no idea how much I wept over your petrification; I was so scared that I could never get the chance to tell you. But it was you who saved me back when I thought all hope was lost, you were the one who helped awaken the power within me, and it is you who I wish to spend the rest of my life with…I love you so much, Venam." Melia confessed her own love.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, the duo soon embraced one another and began kissing passionately, their hug firm and warm as they ceased to be friends and became lovers instead. Around half a minute later, the duo broke off their kiss to get some air, gazing at each other tenderly. "W-Wow…I never knew you were a good kisser, Melia." The purple-haired girl teased.

"I just wanted to make our first kiss special, after all we only get one chance at it." The blonde smiled, lying on her back as Venam cuddled up to her. "I guess that makes us lovers now; wouldn't want it any other way."

"Indeed, I'll be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you, my love." Venam smiled back, the duo giving each other another quick kiss as the two lovers soon drifted off to sleep, their mind pondering on what the future will have in store for them.

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! I know my story may be jumping the gun a bit given that Rejuvenation hasn't finish yet, but I've been wanting to write this for a long time now. Make sure to treat your significant other to a most wonderful night, as today's mean to be a celebration of love. Thank you all for reading this, I'll see you all in my other stories.**


End file.
